Learning to let go- An Akatsuki kitten story
by riverfrost1996
Summary: When the Akatsuki are given a chance to redeem themselves, without their consent, they find themselves as kittens and under the care of two humans, one a sweet and innocent child, the other a broken yet fiercely protective teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I request the permission to oversee their fate."

"What reason do you have for that, Kiraya?"

"I believe they deserve a chance to redeem themselves for their past actions."

"Oh? And why would they deserve such an honor?"

"As the goddess of new life you know I am able to see a person's soul. None of theirs is evil."

"If we allow this, what will you do?"

"I intend to send them to another dimension. A small planet called earth. The inhabitants there are simple humans, with no powers. I believe if they were there it would force them to rely on someone else."

"Kiraya, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry Keralise. I have the perfect victim, um, I mean person in mind for my little scheme, err, I mean plan of salvation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- thunderstorms, woods, and strange kittens

Shivering violently I pulled my raincoat tighter around me. It was a cold, blustery November day and of course, the one day I had to walk back to the house, it decided to rain. Strange, this morning it was sunny. Oh well, welcome to Washington everyone.

Oops, sorry. I suppose I should introduce myself, huh? Well, my name is Winter, yes I know it's a strange name, deal with it. I am seventeen, have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty ordinary I guess.

Anyways, there isn't a lot to know about me, I'm fairly intelligent, have zero friends, and a little sister who I totally dote on. Yep, pretty normal I'd say.

Well anyways, I was walking home which of course was through the deep, dark woods. Ok, that may be a bit of an exaggeration but you get the point. Ok, I'm getting off topic here.

Ok, so I was walking home through the woods when there was this bright flash of lightning. I don't really like lightning so I may or may not have shrieked like a little girl and hidden behind a tree. I know, sometimes my intelligence astounds even me. So I was hiding behind a tree when all of a sudden the storm was over. I blinked up at the sky that was visible through the trees. Huh, well that cleared out quick. I shrugged and continued on my way home. Hopefully when I got there Saralee, my little sister in case you didn't know or I just forgot since that happens often, would be home and HE wouldn't. I really don't think I could handle seeing HIM tonight.

I was about five minutes from home when I heard it. The sound that would change my life.

I stopped when I heard a faint mewing sound. Curious I followed my ears back into the forest a little ways. I stopped, surprised when I saw a large cardboard box duck taped shut with little holes poked into it. There was a note taped to the top. Curiously, I walked over to it, when I stood right the box the mewing sounds stopped. I reached out and opened the note.

To however finds this letter.

By now I am sure you have figured out that there are kittens in here. If not, well now you know. Please take them home and care for them. They need it more than you may ever realize.

P.S. Have fun naming them

P.P.S Yes, this how they are supposed to look.

I frowned at the cryptic message before turning to face the box once again.

"I should just walk away. There's no way I can afford kittens, even if I can keep them at the hideout." I tried convincing myself.

I flinched a little when I heard a few pitiful meows. They sounded pathetic and frightened, a feeling I knew all too well.

I sighed heavily as I got onto my knees in order to get at the tape better. Who was I kidding? There's no way I'd ever abandon a helpless creature. I began peeling away the duct tape. Once that was off I pulled off the lid and peered into the box.

"Holy shit." I breathed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the hideout and Saralee

"Where the hell is this b**** taking us?" Hidan complained loudly as everyone followed the girl further down into the ground.

"I'm sure we'll see soon Hidan!" Tobi said in an overly happy tone.

"Shut the hell up Tobi! But why the hell are we f****** following this b****?" Hidan asked.

"Because Hidan, she's the only thing keeping us safe at the moment. In our current form, we are too vulnerable." Pein said in an irritated voice.

"But…" Hidan began.

Sick of hearing him, Kakuzu smacked the back of his head with his paw.

"Shut up Hidan." He snapped, ready to kill his idiotic partner.

"F*** you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted.

The girl turned her head to face them.

"You guys need to be quiet until we're actually in the hideout. I don't want HIM finding this place." She said.

The kitten's ears cocked at hearing the way she spat out him, anger and hate clear in her voice. Nonetheless they fell silent the rest of the trip which lasted about five minutes. All of a sudden the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. The place was obviously lived in since there was a small table, chairs, and blankets covering the space.

I stood up and led the kittens to a separate chamber of the hideout. I pulled out several boxes, blankets, and heating pads.

"I hope this is ok for you guys. It's not much, but it's better than a cardboard box in the middle of the woods. At least you'll be warm." I said, turning to face the kittens. I smiled at them.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" I headed for the exit when something grabbed my pants leg. I looked down to see that Tobi had my sweatpants leg in his mouth.

He looked up at me pitifully. I sighed and picked him up. Hugging him gently I patted his head before setting him down once again.

"It's ok, I swear I'll be back. If I don't leave HE'LL come looking for me, and that will put all of you in great danger. I'm going to go home, check if HE'S there, and if he isn't I'll come back with Sara. Ok?" I said.

Tobi stepped back and I quickly exited. I ran home, praying that Sara was the only one there. But when I got there HIS truck was in the drive. I felt a cold chill of fear go down my back.

"God, please let her be safe." I prayed as I entered the house. The stench hit me immediately, he'd been drinking again. I gagged at the smell of sweat, and vomit when my father grabbed me and shoved me into the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

I looked away, gritting my teeth.

"Where's Sara?" I demanded, ignoring his question. Stupid choice.

He swung and hit me on the cheek. My head snapped to the side and I hit my head on the edge of an old picture frame, cutting my face. I could feel the warmth of blood slowly trickling down the side of my face. I glared at him.

"Don't give me an attitude, you bitch! I asked you a question and I demand an answer!" he yelled.

"I got held up in the rain, goddam it! You happy now?" I screamed back at him, god I hate him so much.

His eyes narrowed and he hit me once in the stomach and I collapsed to the ground, a groan escaping. I curled up into a ball to protect myself a little when he started kicking me. I grit my teeth and stayed silent. I refused to let Sara hear me scream.

After about 10 minutes he got sick of beating me and left, slamming the door. I lay on the ground, to hurt to move at the moment.

"Sissy, you ok?!" I heard Sara cry before gentle hands were brushing my bloody hair from my face.

My baby sister's worried eyes were filled with tears. I gave her a shaky smile.

"Of course I'm ok. I'm way tougher than that jerk." I said in a breathy voice.

I wrapped my arm around my ribs, biting back a hiss of pain. He really did it this time.

"Are you ok, Sara? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked, looking at my four year old sister worriedly. She shook her head.

"No, when he come, I hide like sissy say. He was wealy mad, doe. He started yelling." Her grey eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's ok. You were a good girl." I said, comfortingly. I gave her a loose hug.

I got to my feet slowly with her help.

"Do you want to go to the hideout? I have a surprise for you" I said.

Her eyes brightened and she looked excited.

"Weally? What is it? Tell me, tell me!" she said sounding excited.

I laughed a little, note to self. Don't laugh anymore, hurts too much.

Supporting some of my weight, we started towards the hideout once again. It's a good thing I'm really small for my age. I was only about five foot 2 and weighed less than 110 pounds.

We had to stop several times for me to catch my breath. The pain was making me dizzy. The entrance of the hideout came into view. I leaned against the cave and panted.

"Sissy? You ok?" Sara asked, looking scared. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok sweetie, just a little sore." I said comfortingly. Last thing I want to do is scare her more.

We finally made it into the hideout and Sara helped me to my bed. I collapsed onto it slowly. I lay there, finally allowing myself to feel the extent of my injuries.

Sara's sudden gasp startled me.

"Sissy, you know we have kitties here?" she asked, looking at me with an adorable, confused expression.

I smiled in spite of the pain.

"Yeah, I know silly. That's my surprise." I gestured to the kittens.

"You guys come on the bed so I can introduce you to Sara. Be careful you don't jump on me though, please."

The kitten's obeyed and jumped up next to me. They stared at my battered body and bloody face. I smiled at them.

"Now, aren't you glad I didn't take you home with me? My father is not a kind person." I said, stroking Aurora gently.

Tobi came up and sniffed the blood on the side of my face. He nuzzled my cheek in comfort, but I flinched.

"Sorry, my cheek hurts. Not your fault." I said when he froze and pulled away. Tobi relaxed and curled into the space between my chin and chest instead.

"Ok everyone, this is Sara, she's my little sister. If I ever catch any of you tormenting her, or if you ever bite her, Typhoon I'm talking about you, I will throw you out." I said before turning to my sister who was stroking Shadow gently.

"Ok Sara, the names of the kittens are in this order. The one you're petting is Shadow, the one under my chin is Tobi, the white one is Typhoon, the brown one next to him is Jasper, the blue one by Shadow is Joker, the pretty purple-ish one is Aurora, the black and white one is Ying Yang, the red one is Sin, the yellow-ish one is Ash, and the orange one is Zion. Got it?" I said all this in one long breath.

Sara nodded enthusiastically.

"Dat one is Sin, he is Tobi, she is Awoawa, he Zion, he Ash, he Yin Yan, dis Sadow, he Jaspa, he Joka, he Typoo." She repeated proudly.

I laughed but nodded. Close enough. I glanced at the kittens, seeing most of them having attacks or something. Shadow was glaring at me.

"Oh get over it, crabby kitty. She's four." I snapped.

"What?" Sara asked innocently. I just shook my head. I could feel my eyes growing heavy. I was so tired.

"Come on kitties, Sissy needs to sleep." Sara whispered, rather loudly as she tiptoed from the room. I sighed but smiled. A couple of kittens followed but Tobi, Aurora, Zion, Sin and Ash stayed behind. They curled up next to me and I fell asleep smiling at the feeling of the soft warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4- let me know what you think.

I don't own anyone but my characters.

Chapter 4- Crista's Diner

"Leader, what do you suppose happened to her?" Konan asked, gazing down at the bruised face of the sleeping girl who'd taken them in.

"I don't know. My guess would be it had something to do with her father. She did mention him briefly.

"You are correct leader." Zetsu said, slipping into the room.

"The child is asleep, she complained to us all about her 'evil daddy'. She's quite worried." He said, for once both sides in complete agreement with each other.

Everyone in the room turned back when the girl whimpered in her sleep. Her face was creased in pain. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Tobi feels bad for her! Can't we help?" Tobi asked, looking at the other kittens who were gathered.

Pein hesitated, he did feel guilty that she was injured in the first place.

"Zetsu, go get Sasori. We'll see if he's able to still use his chakra." Pein decided.

Zetsu nodded and left. Moments later Sasori appeared in the doorway.

"You wished to see me, Leader?" he asked.

Pein nodded. "I want you to see if you are able to use you're medical ninjutsu on her to heal some of her injuries, or at least alleviate her pain. Since she's providing us a safe place to stay, it's the least we can do." He said.

Sasori nodded and crossed the room to the bed. He hopped up and placed his paws on the girl's chest. Konan and Tobi flinched when she whimpered in pain and tried to shift. Sasori tried calling on his chakra and a faint green light splayed out from under his paws. He focused and after a moment her breathing steadied. Sasori pulled away, panting a little.

"That's all I am able to do. I apologize." He said.

Pein nodded, "You helped her pain some. That is enough." He said.

Sasori nodded and literally collapsed next to the girl.

"You ok Danna?" Deidara asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine, just tired. I am not used to a mortal, living body." He responded.

I woke up some time later. Surprisingly my body felt a lot better. I stretched a little, being careful to not bump the kittens who were curled around me. I slipped off my bed and padded out the door. I smiled when I saw Sara, sound asleep with the rest of the kitten's curled around her protectively.

I headed to the little kitchen area. Yes, the hideout has electricity. When I was five my mom had showed me the hideout. The land I lived on has been in the family for years so it had been my mom's hideout when she was little. She showed it to me the first time Dad attacked and beat her. She wanted me to be safe. She had electricity and everything except toilets installed. Don't know why not toilets. Anyways, I walked to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make pancakes and eggs. I decided to make some bacon and ham after a moment. The kittens could eat that.

As I started cooking I started singing quietly.

The song was Whiskey lullaby. I know it's a sad song, but I was feeling a little depressed.

_She put him out, like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette. _

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget._

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time._

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night,_

_ He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger_

_ And finally drank away her memory. _

_ Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. _

_ They found him with his face down in the pillow_

_ With a note that said I'll love her till I die. _

_They buried him beneath the willow _

_As the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la,la, la. _

I noticed that the kittens who'd been in my room were now seated around the kitchen. They seemed to be listening to my singing. I smiled at them sadly.

"Shh, don't wake up Sara, ok?" I murmured. I noticed that the kitten's surrounding Sara were awake also.

I turned back to flipping pancakes and bacon and continued singing softly.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time, _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind._

_Until the night,_

_ She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

_ And finally drank away his memory._

_ Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. _

_They found her with her face down in the pillow, _

_Clinging to his picture for dear life. _

_They buried her next to him beneath the willow, _

_As the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. _

I finished the song just as Sara woke up.

She came up to me, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I smiled down at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. You hungry?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

She smiled up at me and nodded. I fixed her some pancakes and eggs before making little plates of eggs, bacon, and ham for the kittens. I put them on the ground and filled several bowls with water. After I was done I fixed a plate for myself.

We ate in silence, the kittens finished before we did and Tobi hopped onto the table to try and lick Sara's nose. She giggled and tried to dodge him while eating. I laughed and watched the goofy kitten's actions.

After we were done eating and cleaning up all the dishes Sara played with the kittens and watched a movie while I worked on a drawing I was preparing to do.

I sat in the middle of the floor covered in chalk dust. I'd been smashing pieces of chalk and mixing colors to create the colors I needed. Ash and Sin were watching me curiously. I wiped my forehead after I finally finished and looked up. That always sucked.

Looking at my watch, my face paled, I had to go, now.

"Sara! I have to go kiddo. I'll be back a little later, don't go home without me, ok?" I said, rushing to get into my work uniform.

Sara waved bye to me, too occupied with her new friends. I ruffled her hair and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before rushing for the entrance. To my surprise Shadow and Joker followed me.

"No, you guys need to stay here. I'm going to work and they don't allow kitties inside." I said, stopping to pet them for a second.

I rushed out the tunnel, as fast as I could crawl at least, I happened to look back and rolled my eyes.

"I told you guys to stay here." I groaned in irritation.

Shadow and Joker ignored me, instead taking a place on each side of me.

Obviously I wasn't going to be listened to. I began the trek to my work, Crista's Diner **(yes, I** **made this up…don't think it exists at least)**

The pay was crappy but I managed to get pretty good tips.

While walking I glanced down at the kittens who were keeping pace with me. I smiled, this was going to get quite a reaction once I got into town.

Twenty minutes later, I was outside the building.

"Wait here for a second, please?" I pleaded with the animals. They looked up at me for a moment before Shadow nodded. I shivered and went inside. Creepy kitty.

"Crista! I have a favor to ask!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

"Yeesh, honey. No need to yell" Crista came out of the office. She was an older lady with caramel colored hair that was beginning to grey. Her sharp grey eyes were soft with amusement.

I threw my arms around her, grimacing internally at the contact. I was a little sore yet, and didn't like touching people in the first place. But Crista had been friends with my mom so she knew me way to well that if I didn't pretend, she'd know something was wrong. She was already suspicious of my father.

"Criiiistaaaa!" I sang in an annoying tone, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"What is it, Chickie?" she sighed.

"I found some kitties yesterday. They seem to be going through separation anxiety so two of them followed me here. And, it's so cold outside, and they're well behaved, soooo" I dragged out, smiling up at her hopefully.

She sighed but gestured for me to open the door. I grinned and did so. Joker ran in right away and curled around my feet purring loudly. His eyes glinted with mischief. Shadow walked in slowly, looking dignified despite the fact that he was shivering. He shot me a glare.

"Well, aren't they just handsome" Crista said, crouching down to examine Shadow. She offered him a hand and he looked at her for a moment before seeming to sigh. He rubbed his head against it for a second.

She smiled and gently stroked him once. Standing up, she clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Time to get back to work. The kittens can stay in the main seating area as long as they stay out of the way of the customers." She said.

"Thank you Crista!" I said, smiling up at her. Shadow and Joker looked at me suspiciously.

After Crista left my smile faded. I looked down at them and sighed. Bending over, I carefully picked them up and headed for the front of the restaurant.

"That, kitties was a good friend of my mom when she was still alive. She's known me since I was born so I have to be careful how I act or else she worries." I plopped them down on the window seat.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Everyone adored the addition of the kittens, who were on their best behavior. Once I was off I stopped at the house for a second to see if he'd come back yet. Thankfully he hadn't but I knew we'd have to go back for a little while tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Once back at the hideout I smiled at the scene I walked into. Sara was in the middle of the floor, blankets, coloring books, and kittens al piled up on each other. I gently picked Sara up and carried her to the bed. The kittens who'd been sleeping by her earlier followed and curled up around her again.

I made my way to my room and gently shifted the rest of the kittens out of the way as I lay down. They all shifted closer and I smiled as Shadow and Joker claimed a spot as well. I fell asleep once again to the gentle warmth surrounding me.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter...Just so everyone knows so there isn't any confusion. I'm changing Winter's age, she's sixteen, Sara's the same age.

Chapter 5- My art

Life continued in the hideout. Sara and I would spend as much time there as we could and when we had to go home, I snuck out at night to make sure my kitties had food, water, and were warm enough.

Before I knew it, Christmas had passed and school was now back in again. Great, couldn't wait. I was currently in the hideout, on my stomach drawing in my sketch book. I had an idea for my next picture, but I like to draw it out before starting the real thing. Sara was asleep, her head on my legs. Sin and Ash were watching me draw, they seemed bothered by it. They kept meowing at each other and staring at the picture.

"What the hell, un? She's drawing us!" Deidara (Ash) exclaimed.

"Yes, brat. I realize that." Sasori (Sin) answered.

"Why? How does she even know who we are?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, I am going to speak to Leader about this. Keep an eye on her." Sasori said, trotting off quickly in search of Pein.

I ignored the kittens. They often seemed to hold conversations anyways. I looked up though, when to orange paws stepped on my sketch.

"Umm, excuse me Zion. Please get off, I can't draw if you're on my sketch book." I said, raising an eyebrow at the kitten.

He ignored me and looked at my drawing. The others gathered around soon after. Tobi leapt on my head and I yelped in surprise.

"Sissy, are de kitties twying to eat you?" Sara asked entering the room.

I shook my head.

"I don't think so sweetie. I'm not sure what they're doing." I said, gently tugging Tobi off my head.

Zion nosed at my drawing. I blinked.

"What? You like my drawing?" I asked, feeling confused.

Zion looked at me as did all the other kittens.

"Ok, guys, you're creeping me out a little here." I said, becoming uncomfortable with the stares I was getting.

"Maybe dey don know who dey is." Sara said, sitting up and snuggling into my side, pulling Tobi into her arms and hugging him gently.

"I guess that's possible. I didn't think cats cared about a fictional organization from an Anime though." I said, feeling a little dubious.

Zion nudged my drawing again, more impatiently this time and I sighed.

"Ok, ok" I said, heaving myself to my feet. The kittens scattered and stood looking at me expectantly.

"Let's go, I'll show you my art. Maybe it'll help you understand more." I said, heading towards the only entrance in the hideout that had a door.

The kittens froze when I opened the door. I smiled down at them reassuringly, they seemed wary to go down.

_'Not a big surprise, considering I freaked out on them and Sara the last time I caught them trying_ _to sneak down.' I thought ruefully. _

I didn't mean to get so upset, but my art gallery is my sanctuary, my safe place. Not even Sara is allowed to go down there without my permission, and only if I'm with her.

"It's ok guys, I'm giving you permission to go down this time. I won't get mad. Just be very careful, ok?" I said.

Sara squealed in excitement, clapping her hands and nearly running down the stairs. I grabbed her before she could trip.

"Slow down kiddo, it's not going anywhere, and at least let me turn on the light." I said, feeling a little amused.

We started down the stairs and I flipped on the lights. The kittens stopped dead.

Gazing around in shock, the members, took in the life size pictures covering the walls of the cave. There were ladders and platforms here and there. The most shocking thing though was the fact that nearly all pictures were of them and other recognizable characters.

Team seven, Team Kakashi, Gaara, Kyuubi, even Pein's pathos.

"What?" Deidara tried to think of something to say but was unable. He was in shock, and judging by the way the others were acting, so were they.

"You guys ok?" I asked, concern in my voice, the kittens still hadn't moved. I knelt down beside them and patted Typhoon and Zion on the head, trying to get their attention.

Sara tugged at my hand and I glanced up at her.

"Sissy, show me dat one!" She cried out, pulling as hard as she could.

I laughed and stood up.

"Ok, just a moment." I said, amusement and affection in my tone.

"Come on you guys, I'll show you my best drawing and Sara's favorite. It's the only one I've never redone, or erased." I said.

The kittens followed me over to a section of the cave where an old blanket covered a section of the wall. I grabbed the ladder and gently began tugging on the cloth, trying to keep it from touching the wall. Sara was standing on the ground by the kittens, nearly shaking with excitement.

"I haven't been down here in long time." Sara whispered to the kittens.

I smiled down at her as I finished gently tugging the blanket down.

The picture was of the last picture I had of my mom. It was of her holding Sara in one arm while kneeling on the ground with the other wrapped around me. Sara was a baby yet but I was thirteen. I had my arms wrapped around her as well and was smiling down at Sara. The picture made me smile sadly.

I climbed down the ladder carefully and patted Sara on the head to get her attention.

"I'll leave it uncovered for a little while, ok? Just be careful and make sure the kittens follow you up when you leave." I said, waiting for her to nod before quickly exiting the room.

Once out and in the main room I slowly sank down the wall tears beginning to fall. My eyes closed as memories flooded me.

(Memory)

_I could hear the screams even with my eyes closed. I was huddled in the corner crying as I cradled a wailing Sara protectively. _

_"Winter, run! Get out of here, keep your sister safe. I love you" Mom cried as she collapsed to the floor. Dad raised an old fireplace poker. I screamed as he started to swing it down. I lunged to my feet and shot out of the house. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I heard a pain filled scream from the house behind me before everything fell silent. I ran as fast as I could for the hideout. I'd just made it down the tunnel when I heard dad yelling for me. I shook as I clutched Sara closer. _

I jumped and was knocked out of the past when a warm weight landed on my lap. I opened my eyes to see that Tobi, Zion, and Aurora had followed me. Tobi nuzzled me and licked my cheek. I touched my cheeks, surprised. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I cuddled Tobi close for a moment before taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes, erasing any traces of my little meltdown. I headed towards the kitchen to start on supper. Tomorrow, we'd have to go back to school as well as home. I figured I'd make Sara's favorite, Chicken Alfredo with cheesy bread.

"Nagato, what was that?" Konan asked, still feeling concerned for the girl who had shown them such kindness.

"I don't know." Pein replied, feeling worried as well.

"She seemed sad when she saw the pretty lady on the wall! Maybe that's why she was crying." Tobi exclaimed loudly.

"You're partially correct Tobi." Itachi said, coming up behind Tobi and scaring him.

Pein turned his attention to the Uchiha, "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Sara was telling us about how Winter never looks at that picture without getting sad. But Sara likes seeing what her mother looks like since Winter told her that their mom couldn't stay anymore and is watching over them as an angel." Itachi answered.

"So, the girls have no mother and an abusive father." Sasori said, approaching the growing group of kittens.

Everyone remembered the countless times Winter had come to the hideout in the middle of the night, nearly unconscious from pain just to bring them food and water and to make sure they were ok.

"Leader, if we ever are able to leave, are we gonna leave winter and Sara behind, un?' Deidara asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know if we will ever turn back and even if we do, if we can get back and take them with us." Pein said, trying to dodge the question.

"But, if we do turn back and we are able to leave, will we take them with us?" Deidara asked, looking at him seriously.

The other members were looking at him as well, wanting to know his answer. Pein sighed.

"If we are able and she wants to, then yes, we will take them with us." He said finally.

Not surprisingly, all the members relaxed. He knew the entire organization had grown extremely fond of the kind human and her little sister. No one had ever treated them so kindly before and the members, himself included (though he'd never admit it to anyone) were addicted to the feeling of being loved.

Sara clambered up the stair, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan following close behind her. She smiled down at them and took a moment to pat each of their heads. She headed towards the kitchen and a few seconds later they heard a delighted squeal as Winter told her what they would be eating that night.

The members all smiled internally at Sara's happy chatter and Winter's amused responses that floated out of the kitchen. Konan stated the thought that was on everyone's minds. "We are very lucky, aren't we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new chapter, it's a little short but hope you enjoy.

Don't own anyone but my characters

Chapter 6- Challenge Accepted

Two months passed quickly, Sara and I spent more and more time in the hideout with my kitties. It was quickly becoming too dangerous at home. Dad was getting more and more violent and I refused to have Sara leave my side except when I went to school. I'd also gotten her a phone, I was paranoid that Dad would find our hideout because he'd been going into the forest more and more the last couple of weeks.

The kittens were now about full grown. They had become the second most important thing to me after Sara as well. They helped me to cope when life got so stressful I thought I was going to lose my mind. It helped that they were just as protective of Sara as I was.

I sighed as I looked out the window of my classroom. The sun was shining for once today. I couldn't wait for school to get out, I wanted to get back to the hideout. Finally the bell rang. I shot out of my chair, stuffed everything into my bag and booked it out the door.

Once out of the school I sighed, relieved until I heard a familiar voice shouting for me enthusiastically.

"Sissy, hi! Hi sissy! You supwised? We come to say hi!" Sara was fidgeting in place, huge grin on her face. My face went pale and my eyes narrowed.

A meow interrupted my anger and I relaxed a little when I realized Tobi was in Sara's arms.

My eyes widened when I realized that every…single…kitten…was standing around Sara, looking up at me. I glanced around nervously, thankfully we were in the back entrance so there weren't very many people.

"You shouldn't be here honey, especially with the kittens." I said softly.

"But, we wanted to say hi!" she said, pouting a little, "We missed you" she added.

I sighed and ruffled her hair, smiling a little.

"I'm not angry, you just surprised me" I said, "It's good to see you kiddo."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked off into the forest towards the hideout. The kittens scampered ahead of us.

As I was walking I started singing quietly to myself, Sara linked her fingers with mine and swung our arms back and forth gently.

"Sissy, can you sing Mommy's favorite song?" she piped up suddenly.

I glanced down at her, surprised at the question. Usually she wanted me to sing that song at night to help her fall asleep.

I shrugged, "Don't see any reason why not" I said.

Sara smiled up at me happily.

I took a deep breath and noticed the kittens had gathered closer once again. I started singing the familiar song.

**(I know this is a new song, but I'm pretending it's an old one. The song's called Something in the Water by Carrie Underwood.")**

**_He said I've been where you are before, _**

**_Down every hallway's a slamming door._**

**_No way out, no one to come and rescue me,_**

**_Wasting the life the good lord gave to me._**

**_Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,_**

**_Opened my eyes and told me the truth,_**

**_He said, just a little faith and it'll all get better,_**

**_So I followed that preacher man down to the river, _**

**_ And now I'm changed,_**

**_ Now I'm stronger._**

**_ There must've been something in the water,_**

**_ There must've been something in the water._**

**_ Well I heard what he said and I went on my way,_**

**_ Didn't think about it for a couple of days._**

**_ Then it hit me like lightning late one night,_**

**_ I was all out of hope and all out of fight._**

**_ Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell to my knees,_**

**_ Saying God if you're there, come and rescue me._**

**_ Felt love pouring down from above,_**

**_ Got washed in the water, and washed in the blood._**

**_ Now I'm changed,_**

**_ Now I'm stronger._**

**_ There must've been something in the water,_**

**_ Oh there must've been something in the water._**

**_ Now I'm singing along to Amazing Grace,_**

**_ Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face._**

**_ Got joy in my heart, angels on my side,_**

**_ Thank God almighty I saw the light._**

**_ Gonna look ahead, no looking back,_**

**_ Live every day, give it all I have._**

**_ Trust in someone bigger than me,_**

**_ Ever since the day that I believed._**

**_ Now I'm changed,_**

**_ Now I'm stronger._**

**_ There must've been something in the water,_**

**_ Oh there must've been something in the water._**

**_ There, must've been something in the water. _**

**_ Oh, yeah, now I'm changed,_**

**_ Now I'm stronger._**

I finished and Sara clapped, beaming up at me.

I smiled down at her as we reached the hideout and the kittens scrambled down the tunnel.

A little ways away a girl peeked out from behind a rock, which she'd been hiding behind. Her eyes were wide, she'd never even heard Winter speak before in school, much less sing. Who would have thought? She turned around and followed the path out of the forest. A fancy car was waiting in the school parking lot for her and as she approached the door opened for her.

"Hey princess, how was your day?" a man's voice asked warmly.

Smiling happily, she climbed in and sat beside the man.

"Hi daddy, it went good." She said, for once meaning it.

She couldn't wait for school tomorrow, she had decided to try and be Winter's friend.

"So, you make any new friends today? I know the move has been hard for you." Her father asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to try and make friends with someone tomorrow though." She said.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked, giving her his full attention.

She smiled, feeling nervous and excited. "Her name's Winter. I'm kinda nervous because she never talks to anyone at school and is always alone." She admitted.

"Well, I wish you good luck." Her dad said in encouragement.

She smiled and nodded. To be honest, she'd been here for two or so months and had noticed Winter right away. When the entire school is made up of clichés and the outcasts were generally bullied relentlessly, it had been odd seeing an outcast who no one messed with. She'd always thought Winter was a cold, uncaring person, but after seeing her with her little sister this afternoon, she was curious.

"Sara, I'm leaving, stay inside the hideout, it's supposed to snow again." I yelled as I slipped my shoes on.

Sara nodded, sleepily scooping cereal into her mouth. Jasper was laying in her lap, purring very softly. The rest of the kittens were laying around lazily.

I headed to the tunnel and quickly left after making sure no one was around. I ran to school, it had gotten really cold during the night. I entered the warm building gratefully and, still shivering, I headed to my favorite spot in the whole school.

Entering the dark auditorium I quickly climbed up into the top loft. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my Ipod. Scrolling through it I chose a song at random. Closing my eyes I listened to the music as it started and began singing quietly along with it.

I jerked in surprise when someone sat down next to me quietly. I quickly turned off my music and stared in shock at the young girl sitting next to me.

"What are you here?" I asked, sounding ruder than I meant to in my shock.

"Just listening to you sing. You have an amazing voice" the unknown girl responded easily.

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm Lacy, and as cheesy as this might sound, I want to be your friend." She answered.

I stared at her in shock. No one had ever wanted that from me before.

"I don't have friends, you'd be wasting your time" I said, my defenses going up.

"Maybe, but everyone needs someone" she answered.

"I don't need anyone." I said sharply.

She looked at me, "I saw you, yesterday with your sister." She said.

Seeing my eyes widen and face pale, she rushed to reassure me.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." She promised. I slowly sat down, having started to stand up from shock.

I looked at her warily.

"Why not? It'd be great black mail material" I said, distrust clear in my voice.

She looked generally shocked at my accusation. "Why would I do that?!" she said indignantly.

I stood up, hearing the first bell ring. "Because, people don't do anything for anyone, without expecting something in return. That's why I don't need anyone. That way no one can use me." I said, turning to leave.

"I'll just have to prove you wrong then." She said from behind me.

I felt something inside but refused to acknowledge it. I threw a smirk over my shoulder.

"Yeah, good luck with that" I said, starting down the stairs.

Before I left though, I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "Challenge accepted."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it! Please leave any comments or reviews! They are very appreciated, as long as they're nice. ;-)**

**Chapter 7**

As I slipped into my seat for first period, the conversation with that girl from earlier kept playing through my head. I shook my head, trying to forget about it and focus on the lesson. But I couldn't forget what she'd said. No one had ever wanted to befriend me before, and I didn't know how to react to her statement. I was also worried about the fact that she'd seen Sara and I leave yesterday, which meant there was a good possibility that she knew where the hideout was.

I couldn't focus the entire morning, and when lunch came I was beginning to get annoyed with myself. There was no reason I should be so affected by what she said. When the bell for lunch rang I ran out of the class as fast as I could. I made it into the hall and saw the girl, Lacy, waiting. I narrowed my eyes and strode up to her.

"Come," I growled, grabbing her arm.

I yanked her forward and started towards the other side of the school. She tried to say something to me but I glared at her and she shut up. When we reached the old, unused part of the school, I took a left down the first hallway to a door at the end of the corridor. I pushed it open, and still dragging the girl behind me. When we made it to the top of the first set of stairs I opened the door again and we started up the next set. Two more sets of stairs later I opened the final door and pulled the girl out onto the roof with me. I let her go and turned to face her, crossing my arms.

"What the hell do you really want?" I questioned coldly, glaring at her.

She blinked, looking startled and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"No one has ever tried to befriend me before! No one!" I yelled at her, shaking from agitation.

I was so worked up I didn't even notice how close I'd gotten or how she flinched when I yelled.

"N-Nothing! I swear I just want to be your friend." She stammered.

I took a deep breath, guilt tugging at me as I finally noticed the younger girl's fear. I turned away and walked a few steps away, trying to calm down.

"Why me? There are better people to be friends with. Trust me when I say, you don't want to get involved with me." I said, still turned around.

Lacy fidgeted, she hadn't expected Winter, who always seemed as emotional as a rock, to get so upset at her. Her anger was a little frightening. She was contemplating leaving when Winter turned around and walked away, at least until Winter spoke. Her voice was different this time. She sounded sad, and broken. Her heart ached at the sound.

"When I followed you yesterday, I was curious at first." Lacy began hesitantly.

I looked over my shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow in a silent urge to continue.

She looked down, seeming a little sad. "I'd always noticed you at school, you stood out from everyone else. But you always seemed emotionless and unapproachable." She continued.

I interrupted her, "Which was my aim." I said. She glared at me a little for interrupting, and I sighed as I gestured to her to follow me.

We went to the far side of the roof and I walked around the corner of a huge generator. Lacy's eyes widened when she saw what I was headed towards.

An old greenhouse was in the corner, looking desolate. I pulled the door open and entered. Lacy hesitated in the doorway.

"Are you sure this is safe? It looks like it's about to collapse." She said, peering in dubiously.

I scoffed, "Do you think I'd go in somewhere that I didn't feel was safe?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice.

Lacy looked a little embarrassed as she entered the building, "No, I guess not. Sorry." She mumbled, looking down.

I sighed, great now I'd hurt her feelings. Damn, I'm so bad at this.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound so mean." I grumbled, not looking at her.

Lacy's head shot up, eyes widening in surprise. Had she heard right? Winter was apologizing, to her?

"No, it's alright. I'm the one bothering you anyways." She hurriedly said.

I just looked at her, trying to figure out why I felt so guilty yet. She peered up at me with large soft eyes that looked desperate, yet hopeful.

It hit me as I met her eyes for a moment. Her eyes had the look of a wounded heart. I'd seen Sara look at me the same way each time she had to help me to the hideout after I'd been beaten to badly to walk on my own. I slumped and faced the girl face on.

Looking at here I felt weariness sweep through me. I turned away and made my way over to the corner of the glass building and sank down into the beanbags I'd managed to smuggle up at the beginning of my freshmen year.

"Just sit down here. I'm tired and don't feel like sitting." I said, curling up into my favorite one, curling up like a cat.

She sat down hesitantly and looked at me expectantly.

"You can finish your story now," I said, "I just wanted to get indoors since I was cold."

Lacy nodded and looked down, playing with her fingers. I just lay there curled up comfortably, watching her and waiting for her to begin again.

Lacy took a deep breath, organizing her thoughts.

"So, like I said, you always seemed so cold and unapproachable at school, so I was curious when I heard that little girl yelling out to you. She seemed so excited to see you." She looked up and smiled a little at me.

I didn't respond and she continued.

"But, your reaction to her shocked me. I never even knew you had any siblings, but you smiled so easily at her. You even gave her a hug. I didn't even think about it, I just followed you." She stopped then her shoulders drooped a little.

"Then she asked you to sing, and you agreed so easily. That shocked me to." Lacy grinned at me, admiration in her eyes.

"You really do have an amazing voice." She praised. I cringed a little.

"Thanks, I guess. Don't tell anyone though," I said, uncomfortable with the praise. No one except for my mom and Sara had ever heard me sing. Well, except for dad, and that got me so badly beat I couldn't walk for the next week. I never sang at home again.

Lacy looked at me curiously but agreed easily. I relaxed a tiny bit.

"But, that still doesn't answer my question. Why me?" I said, bringing back my last question.

"I'd rather be your friend than anyone else's. People here are cruel. No one really likes me and I've tried making friends since I got here a couple of months ago." She admitted.

"People here bully you?" I said, feeling skeptical, "Why? You're pretty, and fairly rich, people should swarm around you."

"How do you know I'm rich?" she asked, looking surprised.

I gestured to her clothing and said, "You're clothing is casual but I can tell from looking at it that it's very well made and expensive. Not to mention you get picked up in a car that would probably pay for a month's rent in this town." I shrugged, "Just kinda put two and two together. Just cuz I don't talk to anyone doesn't mean I'm not watching them."

She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Soo, my question?" I urged finally.

She blinked and looked confusedly at me for a second before understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh! Yeah, people feel uncomfortable knowing my situation. Nothing stays a secret in a small town I suppose." She said, a little bitterly.

I was confused. "What situation is that?" I asked finally.

"You don't know?" she asked. She looked surprised.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't really do gossip." I drawled out, unable to completely cut out the sarcasm.

Lacy was surprised, yet happy. By the first week, everyone had known the basic story so no one bothered asking her about it. She'd finally be able to tell someone the actual story.

"You know, I was actually jealous when I saw you and your little sister. I was jealous of how happy she was to see you and how you were happy to see her. I used to have a little brother. But a year ago, there was a fire in the house. I was at a friend's house and Daddy was at a conference. Momma and Tommy were in the house. They didn't make it out in time." Lacy finished, even though it had been a year since the accident, it still hurt just as badly as it had the first time.

I looked at the younger girl who was sitting beside me, looking down and playing with her fingers. I sighed, finally understanding her a little bit.

"I won't say it'll get better, because it doesn't. But it will get better, eventually the pain feels more like an old memory." I said quietly, "And even though I'm sure you've heard it so much you're sick of it, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Lacy looked at the girl who was still curled up into a little ball. She was looking out the glass, not seeming to care about what she'd said, but Lacy could hear the pain in her voice, even though Winter hid it well. It was obvious that Winter had lost someone dear to her at one point as well.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

They sat in silence for a while until the lunch bell rang. Winter stood up slowly and stretched.

"Thank god it's only a half day." She murmured.

Lacy followed the older girl down the stairs. When they reached the outside, they stopped. Winter was facing the woods, and she could see my dad's vehicle in the front of the school.

I looked back at Lacy. She was looking at me hopefully and I sighed.

"Go ask your father if it's ok to come with me. I don't care, I guess." I said, wearily.

With a smile that lit up her whole face she ran off to do as I'd said. I stood and waited, leaning against a tree. She came back a few minutes later, beaming.

"He said its fine! Lacy said, panting as she braced her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

I stood there patiently, letting her catch her breath, before nodding once and starting towards the hideout.

"Fine, but there are a few rules you need to know. If you don't listen to them, I'll never speak to you again, and you'll never be allowed back." I said, walking quickly and silently through the trees with practiced ease.

I could hear her behind me, noisily clomping as she struggled to keep up. I rolled my eyes and slowed down, so she'd stop making so much noise.

"First, you need to practice being quiet. No one knows about this place except for me, and now you. I don't need people hearing you and deciding to follow." I said, glancing at her.

She nodded, looking sheepish.

"Next thing, you don't come here unless I take you. If I'm not in school, don't come after school for any reason, unless someone's trying to kill you" I said.

Lacy blinked, trying to decide if she was being funny or serious. Winter didn't look like she was joking so she nodded, gulping a little.

"I have a little sister, her name is Sara, and she is four. You will not question her, ever, if she tells you to leave, or to hide." I continued, waiting for Lacy to nod before continuing.

"The last thing, right now at least, is that I have ten kittens, well closer to cats now, I guess. They're a little overprotective, so if they don't like you right away, don't feel bad." I finished and looked back at Lacy expectantly.

She was staring at me with a flabbergasted expression. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You have ten cats?" she repeated dumbly.

"That's what I said, keep up, sheesh." I said, irritated.

"Sorry! I just didn't expect that." Lacy said defensively.

I just shrugged and kept walking. Before I entered I turned back to her.

"Just so you know, this doesn't make us friends. I'm only doing this because I don't have a choice, you know too much."

With that I turned around and dropped to my knees, crawling into the hideout.

**Hi everyone! I think I might be finally getting the hang of this! If I'm doing it wrong, please let me know, don't want to get in any trouble. **

**Anyways, I just got back from vacation last night at midnight. I was in Mexico! I already miss it. I live in Iowa, so at the moment we are in the whole lovely single digit degrees. It sucks. I'm going through warmth withdrawal. **

**But, just want to clear up a few things. I know that even though this is supposed to the an Akatsuki story, there hasn't been a whole lot of them mentioned. Have no fear! I plan to change that in the next couple chapters. I just want to make sure I get Winter's, Sara's, and Lacy's characters right since they have a huge part in my story later on! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review or a comment. I love writing, but I'm not very confident in myself so I like to know what others think about my writing! **

**Till next time, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone who is reading my story! Sorry its been so long since I updated, gotta love parents right? Oh well, anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope to be able to update more often. Please review and tell me what you think, I like knowing that people aren't scared to tell me if they think it's good or not. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Introductions and kitty love

"I'm back!" I hollered once I'd made it to the opening of the hideout.

Lacy, standing behind me, peered around in awe.

"Wow, this is incredible" she murmured in shock.

Before I could answer her, Sara came skidding around the corner, some of the more playful kittens in hot pursuit.

They all froze at the sight of Lacy behind me. Sara's eyes were wide while the kitten's looked suspicious.

"Um, sissy? Who's she?" Sara asked timidly. The kittens hissed threateningly, feeling the tension in the air.

Lacy latched onto my sleeve and I looked at her just to see that the rest of the kittens had joined the group and were approaching Lacy from behind.

I sighed, "Its ok guys. She's a pain, but not a threat. You can relax." I said, a little reluctantly.

The kittens stopped hissing and the rest went to sit beside them, making sure to stay in front of Sara, still on guard.

Zion and Aurora came to sit beside me, Zion looking regal with his long fur and odd eyes, Aurora looking as pretty as ever. I smiled down at them, my heart warming at their protective actions. I squatted down and gently stroked them.

"Um, hi, I'm Lacy, I'm in Winter's class." Lacy said, waving tentatively at Sara and the kittens, who were still glaring at her.

Tobi rubbed his head against Sara's leg and she picked him up, cuddling him as she slowly approached the unfamiliar girl. The kittens followed like little shadows. She stopped once she was behind me, peering at the teenager shyly.

"Hi, I'm Sara, dis Tobi." She said sweetly, holding Tobi out like a peace offering. Tobi meowed, looking at Sara.

Lacy approached my sister slowly, keeping an apprehensive eye on the kittens the whole time. She knelt down to Sara's level and smiled at her kindly.

"It's very nice to meet you Sara, I like Tobi, he's very cute." She said.

Sara grinned at Lacy and grabbed her hand, tugging hard. Lacy blinked and nearly fell.

"Come! I show you other kitties!" Sara said in an excited voice.

Lacy looked back at me, clearly asking approval. I shrugged, and lacy let herself be pulled over to where the others were sitting. They'd relaxed when Sara had grabbed Lacy's hand.

I watched Lacy sit next to Sara, listening to the little girl babble on about the kittens. Lacy smiled and nodded every once in a while. A faint smile formed on my face, even as my heart twisted, just a little. I didn't realize I was crying until Aurora jumped into my lap and licked my cheeks. I looked into her concerned gaze and smiled. I hugged her close, burying my face in her soft fur. She purred softly.

"I'm ok, just a little sad. The last time I saw Sara this happy was when Mom was still alive. It's making me miss her." I whispered into her fur.

Zion rubbed his head against me once in a rare show of affection. I smiled down at him and patted his head gently.

"Thanks little one" I murmured to him.

Pein was confused. When had these two human girls become so important? He was the leader of a group of the most feared assassins and murderers in their world, and yet they'd been blindsided by their own loneliness, this weak, broken human girl had somehow managed to break down all of his barriers and done the one thing he swore would never happen after he'd lost Yahiko, he'd grown to care for her. He knew his feelings for her and her little sister were the same as what he felt for Konan, he'd die to protect them, and kill anyone who dared harm them.

"What's the matter Nagato?" Konan asked quietly, knowing her friend well enough to know he was troubled about something.

"I'm concerned" he answered.

Konan blinked, "Why?" she asked.

He sighed, "I told myself I'd never form a bond with someone again after Yahiko was killed. It bothers me that two human girls were able to make me change my mind so easily. They don't even know who we are." He said.

Konan blinked, then nodded in understanding. "I understand what you're saying. But, these girls are special. There aren't many who can love as deeply and selflessly as she is able to." Konan said and leaned against his shoulder in comfort.

Pein shook his head, "That's what I'm worried about as well. What happens when we leave? I don't know if we'll be here forever, it's going to destroy everyone. They've been starving for love for so long, they aren't going to want to give it up to go back to a world where they are hated and kill on a daily basis. Also, what happens if she finds out who we really are? Do you really think she's going to feel the same about us then? I very much doubt it." He said.

Konan was silent for a while. "I don't know, but I'd like to think she wouldn't judge us on our pasts." She said finally.

(Winter's view)

"Hey, why so serious?" I asked Zion and Aurora with a smile.

I'd been watching them for the last several minutes in amusement. It really looked as though they were having a serious conversation about something. They blinked and looked up at me innocently. I grinned and picked them both up, cuddling them close.

"My kitties are strange" I said affectionately as I stood up, still holding them close.

"But that's ok, I wouldn't want you guys to be any other way" I said, walking over towards the other kittens and my sister who was still talking to Lacy, and smiled to myself.


End file.
